another sonic story
by BadazzAuthor
Summary: just read you might like it. rated T for cussing, drug reference. P.S. the only non-silvaze story I plan on making
1. Chapter 1

**SONIC AND CO. IN HIGHSCHOOL**

**ME: I'M BACK AND BEFORE I GET TO THE STORY I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HAS SENT PM'S TO ME ABOUT MY OTHER STORY I GIVE YOU AN ANSWER: I TREAT MY STORIES LIKE SHOWS AND LIKE ALL SHOWS THERE ARE SEASON BREAKS… SO THERE YOU HAVE IT **

**ALRIGHT HERE IS A FEW MESSAGES:**

**THE AGES: **

**SONIC: 16**

**SHADOW: 16 (PHYSICAL)**

**VENICE (SILVER): 15**

**AMY: 16**

**MARIA: 16**

**KNUCKLES: 17**

**ROUGE: 17**

**TAILS: 13**

**CREAM: 12**

**ESPIO: 17**

**CHARMY: 12**

**SCOURGE: 17**

**MANIC: 16**

**SONIA: 16**

**VANILLA: 32**

**VECTOR: 35**

**SONIC MOM: 34**

**TAKIA: 15**

**IN THIS THE MALE CHARACTERS ALSO WHERE CLOTHES**

**ALSO MARIA IS NO LONGER HUMAN SHE IS A HEDGEHOG (DON'T ASK HOW I'LL MAKE A FANFIC LATER ON)**

**I CANT RECALL SONIC MOTHERS NAME SO UNTILL THEN I AM GOING TO LEAVE HER UNDER SONICS MOM**

**THE NAME OF THE STORY WILL CHANGE WHEN I GET A BETTER IDEA FOR ONE (OPINIONS ARE WELCOME)**

**FINALLY IN THIS SONIC, MANIC, AND SONIA ARE ALL RELATED AS SHOULD BE BUT SILVER GET ADOPTED EVENTUALLY BY THEIR MOM**

**P.S. THE REASON BEING I PUT VENICE DOWN AS SILVERS NAME IS CAUSE ORGINALLY THAT IS HOW SEGA PLANNED IT TO BE UNTIL THEY CAME UP WITH SILVER**

Venice's alarm clock went off as he woke up "Ugh... I wish this day didn't come!" he groaned as he got up _You're the one who signed yourself up for school _"Yeah but I'm not used to waking up this early!" _That's your own fault_ "Great I'm talking to myself people won't think that's weird at all!" he said as he got up to get dressed and eat "OK, what to wear, what to wear?" he asked himself as he looked through his closet for an outfit "This'll do." he said as he grabbed a black and blue vest with some black pants. "OK, time for some food." he said as he walked down the hall to his kitchen, after he ate his breakfast he brushed his teeth and hair and left his house. As he left he looked up to see a sign saying 'Union City State Park' "See 'ya Earnie" Venice said as he walked by the Park Ranger "Venice what're you doing up this early? You're usually not around until noon on a Friday." Earnie asked "I signed myself up for the school in the city and today is my first day." he replied as he continued walking "Well alright I guess I'll see you when it's time to close the park gates." Earnie said "I'll probably be back before then. See 'ya Earnie." Venice said in reply "Alright bye." he said back. After a few minutes of walking Venice looked around to make sure nobody was near "Alright next stop Union City." he said as he teleported to the center of the city.

Venice was amazed by how many people and buildings were around, he was also amazed at how nice and polite the people were from what he heard from Earnie and the other Park Rangers the people were mean and rude. For a while he walked aimlessly around the city until he asked somebody for directions "Your looking for the school just go East a few blocks then turn North and you sho-" (BANG!) There was a few gunshots coming from right behind him "What the hell!" the stranger yelled as some robbers left the bank right next to them, and as they rushed out some police cars came down the street. "Drop the guns and put your hands in the air!" One of the cops yelled from the car but they did neither instead one of the robbers grabbed Venice and put the gun to his head "How 'bout you put the guns down or I blow this kids brains out all over the sidewalk!" he yelled "OK, now let's not do anything hasty we're putting the guns down." the police man said as he and the other cops slowly put the guns down. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with guns?" Venice asked the robber "What? What did you say kid?" he asked "I said didn't anyone ever tell you not to play with guns?" Venice said as he used his telekinetic powers to take all their guns away and throw the robbers to the ground. "Uh, cops would you mind arresting them already I don't know how much longer I can hold them?" he said as stress was put on his body.

While a few of the cops put some handcuffs on the criminals one of the officers a male cat who looked to be in his mid-thirties walked up to Venice "Young man that was really brave of you is there anything I can do to repay you?" he asked "Could you give me a ride to the school?" Venice asked "Sure thing hop in the car." the Police man said as he and Venice got in the car. After a few minutes they finally got to the school "Well here you are... say kid mind if I get your name?" the policeman asked "Not at all my name is Venice the Hedgehog, but my friends call me Silver, mind if I get yours?" he asked "Sure my name is Micheal the fox." the policeman said "Well Mr. Micheal I hope we meet again." Venice said "As do I, now here's a note for your principal explaining why your late... don't worry I just said that you were lost and I gave you a ride." Micheal said "Thanks, see you around." Silver said as he got out of the car and waved good bye to Micheal as he walked in to the school a woman at the front desk asked if she could help him "Yes, my name is Venice I am a freshman starting out today do you know where I can find the principal?" he asked "Next door over just knock and she'll let you in." the woman said, he just nodded as he knocked on the door "Come in" a woman said "Um, hello my name is Venice and it's my first day I know I'm late but I have a note explaining why." Venice said as he handed her the note, she looked it over for a minute and then said "All things seems to be in order here is your schedule you will go to your fifth hour class, next is lunch and then just have somebody escort you to your next classes." "Alright, thank you ma'am." Venice said as she dialed a number and talked for a minute then she escorted him to his first class.

(In the classroom)

"Hey that hurt, Mr. Wolf Shadow hit me for no reason." Sonic whined "Did not faker, now stop whining the class phone is ringing." Shadow said as the phone started ringing "Hello?" Mr. Wolf said as he answered it "Alright, see you in a minute." Mr. Wolf said "That was the principal she said she would be coming down here in a minute." he said "What for?" Sonic asked nervously "Why do you care, what did you do this time faker?" Shadow asked "Nothing I was just curious." Sonic said "Enough she's here." Mr. Wolf said as he opened the door "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Wolf but I have a new student for you." she said "No problem always nice to get a new student." Mr. Wolf said "Alright, class I would like you to meet Venice." she said as he nervously walked in "Hello everyone" Venice said as he stood there while everyone looked at him "Alright, Venice I am leaving you in the more than capable hands of Mr. Wolf." the principal said as she left the room. "Well, do you want to tell us a bit about yourself?" Mr. Wolf asked "Sure what do y'all want to know?" he asked as he turned to the class "Why does your hair look like a marijuana leaf?" Shadow asked as he chuckled "First it doesn't second I was born with my hair like this." Venice said with some slight irritation in his voice "Why did a police car drop you off?" Sonic asked him "OK, first none of your business, second why do you care, and third if you must know it was because this is my first time in the city ever and I had no idea where to go." he told him "Wait, wait, hold on a minute you've never been in the city before? Ever?" Sonic asked "Nope, I don't live in the city or suburbs." Silver explained "Well then where do you live?" Shadow asked seeming interested now "I live out in the state park, I have a deal with the rangers I help around the park they let me have a little house out there." he explained "Interesting, why don't you live with your parents though?" Sonic asked. At that moment Silver froze at the sound of the word… _Parents _he thought to himself "Hello, anyone in there?" Sonic asked waving his hands in the air "Sorry, I zoned out but to answer your question, I don't know who my parents are or what they looked like I lost them about thirteen years ago… I don't even know if there still alive" Venice said as he looked at the ground "Oh I'm sorry…" Sonic said regretfully "It's fine." he said "Well, Venice since I don't have a desk for you at the moment just sit back there at that table." Mr. Wolf said, he just nodded as he walked to his seat. "By the way I'm Sonic." Sonic said as he turned to face Venice. "Well you already know my name" he said as he stuck out his hand to shake Sonic's. "Hey, find me at lunch, you can hang out with me and my friends." Sonic said as he flashed a grin "Thanks" Venice said returning the smile. "Well, class instead of having to reteach the whole lesson for Venice, you won't have any homework and y'all can just chat for the rest the hour." Mr. Wolf said as he sat as his desk. So for the rest of the hour Sonic and Venice talked amongst themselves while everyone else was screaming and yelling to try and talk over each other.

(at lunch)

Venice sat down at the table with his lunch tray, minding his own business when a green hedgehog walked up to him "Hey look guys, fresh meat." He said as him and his friends laughed "So what's your name? Is it…pothead maybe? Or-or maybe its crackhead?" the green hedgehog continued, right at that moment Sonic and his gang walked over there "Hey Scourge, leave him alone man." Sonic said "Oh, and why should I, blue boy?" Scourge asked cockily "You owe me." S\onic said Scourge sighed "Not going to let me live that down, are you? Fine come on guys, let's get outta here." Scourge said as they walked away "Sorry about him Venice, Scourge is a work in progress." Sonic said as he and his friends sat down "Eh, no problem but tell me is he your twin or something?" Venice asked and as Sonic was about to answer Sonia and Manic interrupted him "No, that's our job!" they said simultaneously "Venice these are my fellow triplets Sonia and Manic, Sonia and Manic this is Venice." Sonic introduced them "And this is Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Espio, Maria, and you've sort of already met our designated emo Shadow." Sonic said "I'm not emo!" Shadow growled as Maria calmed him down and Amy hit Sonic over the head. "Well, Venice" Amy started "why don't you tell us a little about yourself, Sonic and Shadow already told us what you told them, but I wanna know some more." Amy said "Like what?" Venice asked "Well, what's your favorite color?" Amy asked "I guess a sort of pale blue." he answered "What kind of music do you like?" Amy asked "I like techno but my favorite is dubstep." he replied once again "Alright, um… I got nothing else." Amy said "Oh, and by the way y'all don't have to call me Venice my friends call me Silver." He said "Well Silver we're going to the mall tomorrow you wanna join us?" Rouge asked "Um, sure but I don't know where it is." Silver said "Here, give me your number, I'll text which mall we're going to, and you can have a taxi take you there." Sonic said "That would be a good plan if only I had a cell phone." Silver said "OK, how about this, I'll meet you at the park gates in the morning then we'll go to the mall and get you a phone?" Sonic said "Yeah, that sounds like a good plan what time?" Silver asked "I'll be at the gates at eleven-fifteen." "OK, we got a plan." Silver said as the bell rang to go to the next class "Alright catch you guys later." Silver said as he went to go look for his next class.

**ME: ALRIGHT, I THINK THAT WAS A GREAT START**

**ME: BEFORE I FORGET I WAS THINKING OF ADDING SILVERS TWIN SISTER IN THIS STORY, ALL I NEED IS ONE YES AND EVENTUALLY I'LL WORK HER INTO THE STORY**

**?: I THINK IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO PUT ME IN THE STORY OH AND BEFORE Y'ALL GUESS NO I'M NOT TAIKA**

**ME: ANYWAYS BYE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**P.S. I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE STORY I PROMISED BUT HERE IS ONE Y'ALL MIGHT LIKE**


	2. Chapter 2

**ME: HI I'M BACK AND I WOULD TO RESPOND TO SOME REVIEWS TO "Dankann" THANK YOU FOR POINTING OUT THE MISTAKE IN MY CAPS LOCK AND TO THE GUEST WHO ASKED FOR THE STORY TO BE SONAZE I DON'T THINK BLAZE WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE UNTIL AWHILE SO SORRY FOR NOW**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT TAIKA AND I DO NOT OWN THE PHONE THAT IS SAID IN THIS CHAPTER**

**NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADO HERES CHAPTER 2**

**CHAPTER 2**

Silver's alarm clock rang "Man I'm going to have to get used to waking up this early." he said as he got up "Ok, three hours until Sonic shows up, gives me just enough time to get ready." _Great I'm talking to myself again_ he thought as he face palmed himself as he went to go take a shower. After he got out he went through his closet to look for an outfit to wear, eventually he decided on plain jeans and a white shirt._ Well let's see, I took a shower, I got clothes on, and now all I need now is some money. _He said making a mental checklist as he went through room after room to look for his safe "How is it possible to lose a safe?" Silver thought out loud, he sat down trying to jog his memory until finally he remembered where he put it.

After he got a couple hundred bucks out he went outside to get some fresh air, "What a beautiful day" Silver said as he inhaled a deep breath suddenly a gust of wind blew him off his feet "Hey buddy, need a hand?" Sonic asked as he reached out to help him back up "Sonic, what are you doing here? I wasn't expecting you for another thirty minutes." Silver said "Well change of plans everyone decided to meet earlier than expected, and plus there is someone else that you haven't met yet." Sonic told him as he pulled him up "OK, but tell me how were you able to get here so fast?" Silver asked "Oh yeah, forgot you didn't know I'm the fastest thing alive, though Shadow would try to disagree." Sonic could tell Silver was confused "Long story short, I can run faster than the speed of sound." Sonic said in a bland voice.

There was a small sound from Silver "What's the matter?" Sonic asked "I can go about just as fast and fly faster than that." Silver said "Oh yeah? Let's have a race then." Sonic said "But that isn't fair I don't know where the mall is so how about you just tell me and I'll teleport us there." Silver said "Wait you can teleport?! Exactly what all can you do?" Sonic asked "I have telekinesis, psychokinesis, levitation, teleportation and in some cases I can cause someone else to be confused through my psychokinesis, I also have heightened reflexes and agility." Silver said Sonics jaw dropped a little "Fine, but no teleportation, grab on to me and we'll run there." Sonic said, Silver groaned and grabbed onto Sonics arm as they rushed to the mall.

(At the mall after about 2 minutes)

"Where is Sonic at? He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Amy said as she and the gang sat down outside of the mall "How am I supposed to know?" Shadow asked sarcastically, as he did Amy slapped him over the head "Ow, Rose will you stop hitting me over the head all the time?" Shadow asked her rubbing his head "No." she said as Sonic and Silver showed up "Hey guys!" Amy said as she started running at them. Sonic threw Silver to the side while Amy tackled Sonic "OK, Amy let me up we need to get this poor boy inside and get him a phone." Sonic said as he and Silver got back up "OK, fine like you said we need to hurry up and get him one." Amy said as they walked in.

As soon as they stepped inside Silver was awe struck at how many stores could fit in one building. "Hey Silver, you happy or something, because it looks like you're drooling a little bit." Sonic laughed, Silver grew red a little bit and smiled "Leave him alone Sonic!" Amy said as she slapped him across the face "What I was just joking." Sonic griped as he rubbed his head "Guys" Silver interjected "are we going to get me a phone or what?" he finished "Yeah come on guys." Sonic said as they walked through the mall to the phone store.

"Hey Silver!" Sonic said "Yeah? Silver asked "Dude the cashier is totally checking you out." Sonic informed him, Silver blushed he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been looking at her since he got in the store. "How do you know that?" Silver asked looking over his shoulder at the blue and white fox at the register "The way she looks at you, or the way she doesn't look at you, just however you want to look at it, it doesn't matter. Dude! Dude! Dude!" Sonic practically yelled in his ear "What? What? What?" Silver said back to him "You should totally ask her for her number, once you get your phone activated!" Sonic exclaimed, Silver blushed even harder "Um, no thank you" Silver said as he continued browsing through the many options of phones. When he looked back to find Sonic he realized that he went over to the cashier.

(Their conversation)

"Hello can I help you?" She asked "Um… yes my friend over there trying to pick out his first phone, and to be honest neither one of us know much about phone. Do you think you can help him out?" Sonic asked, she looked over his shoulder to peek at Silver "I'll see what I can do." She said to him as she walked over to him.

(Back with Silver)

Silver looked once again to see that the cashier was walking over to him, he gulped and kept saying _stay cool, stay cool, _and took a deep breath. All the while Sonic and the gang were enjoying the show. "Hello my name is Taika is there something I can help you with?" she asked "Um" Silver started rubbing the back of his head "actually yes, I don't know what phone to get, by the way my names Venice but my friends call me Silver." Silver said trying and barely succeeding to keep his voice from shaking "Well, do you have an idea of what you're looking for?" Taika asked him "Honestly no, I've never had a phone before ever, do you have any recommendations?" he wondered "Well I got me a NOKIA Lumia windows phone, it's easy to use and you can access a bunch of different stuff like your e-mail, and contacts, very easily." Taika informed him "Sounds good to me, where do I pay?" Silver asked "Follow me." She said as she led him to the register.

After Silver paid Taika asked if he would like any accessories "Like what?" Silver wondered "Such as a phone case or headphones." She said back to him "Blue on both please." Silver said politely "Here you go." Taika said as she handed him all of his purchases "Thank you" he said as he started walking away "Um, would you like to go for lunch sometime Venice?" Taika asked, Silver blushed lightly and turned around to face her "Um, yeah I think that would be a great idea" Silver said "what's your number?" Taika wrote it down on a sheet of paper "I hope to see you soon." Taika said as she batted her eyelashes, "Will do" Silver smiled a goofy smile, which earned him a giggle from Taika "Bye" they both said as Silver left.

"Smooth pothead." Shadow picked on Silver "Shadow!" Maria groaned "Fine, fine, way to go Silver." Shadow said sarcastically "Well Silver" Sonic started "what's your number so if there's an emergency, or something like that." Sonic said "OK here" Silver told them all his number "So are we going to get some food or what?" Sonic asked "Fine what is it you want faker?" Shadow asked, everyone counted backwards from three "What's going on?" Silver asked "Sshhh, just watch." Shadow said "Chili Dogs!" Sonic exclaimed "That's why." Shadow informed him "So where's the food court at?" Silver wondered as they started walking "Just follow us hun." Rouge said as they continued walking through the mall.


End file.
